


Slow Dance

by animefreak245



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singing Lance (Voltron), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak245/pseuds/animefreak245
Summary: Altea. A small colorful town hidden away at the end of a forest, it’s so far away from the main road that most people don’t know it even exists. It consists of just under one hundred fifty people, most of them pretty young in age, so it wasn’t too hard to expect that practically everyone knew each other by name. The streets were lined with gorgeous trees that each had it’s own color, buildings that ranged from from the one automotive shop near the entrance that has been closed for years to a small elementary school at the other end of the street, there stood only one hospital near the center of the town where at the most would take twenty minutes for someone to walk to.It was a place that Keith Kogane knew from the start would be a town he wasn’t meant to be in.At the age of twenty two, not long before he was supposed to graduate from his college in the big city, he had dropped out realizing that what he was doing wasn’t making him happy. He knew he couldn’t go home so he called Shiro who immediately invited him over to stay until he got his life figured out.At least that was the plan until he met Lance McClain.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I honestly didn't mean for this to become a multichapter story but here we are! I hope you guys like it!!! And if you want exclusive updates please check out my tumblr http://shadowqueenrules-blog.tumblr.com/

Altea. A small colorful town hidden away at the end of a forest, it’s so far away from the main road that most people don’t know it even exists. It consists of just under one hundred fifty people, most of them pretty young in age, so it wasn’t too hard to expect that practically everyone knew each other by name. The streets were lined with gorgeous trees that each had it’s own color, buildings that ranged from from the one automotive shop near the entrance that has been closed for years to a small elementary school at the other end of the street, there stood only one hospital near the center of the town where at the most would take twenty minutes for someone to walk to.

It was a place that Keith Kogane knew from the start would be a town he wasn’t meant to be in.

At the age of twenty two, not long before he was supposed to graduate from his college in the big city, he had dropped out realizing that what he was doing wasn’t making him happy. He knew he couldn’t go home so he called Shiro who immediately invited him over to stay until he got his life figured out. So here he is, riding into town on his motorcycle just after nearly getting hopelessly lost, already feeling like a complete outsider. It didn’t take him long to find Shiro’s place, though it took a little more than he was expecting to find a parking spot. Once he did and put his helmet away (God knows what Shiro would’ve done if he’d seen Keith arrive without it), he quickly hauled his one bag over his shoulder and headed into the Lion’s Den Coffee Shop.

Automatically the aroma of coffee hit his face, though it wasn’t terribly strong as the Starbucks he used to frequent when he was at school. It was a pretty spacious building with the right side of the room being the ordering/drink making area, while the left side has both booth and chair options for it’s visitors, directly in the back is a small stage with a lone microphone and guitar stand. The walls for the ordering area were covered in clean brick with chalk boards hanging all around spelling out their menu and special drinks for the day as well as occasional photos. Some with Shiro and some with people he doesn’t know. He does recognize one other man - Adam - who shows up in most pictures Shiro is in. Light jazz music plays over head giving the area a cozy atmosphere.

Only a few people were in the shop at the time. One elderly woman in a medical coat looking over a file trying to talk to a girl who keeps looking over towards, what Keith assumes is, the kitchen area longingly when the other woman isn’t paying attention, a guy with platinum white hair looking like he’s asleep on his notebook with a pair of headphones in (no judgement as midterm season is a bitch), and a brunette girl drawing on a tablet.

“Alright I got a large extra chocolatey hot chocolate for Erin,” a familiar voice called out from behind the counter. Keith looked over to see Shiro hand the brunette girl her drink with a bright smile before she headed back to her seat to continue drawing. Keith shrugged his bag on his shoulder to get a better grip before walking into the older man’s view. Once he did, Shiro’s grin grew much bigger and didn’t hesitate to walk around the counter to give him a hug. “Keith! You finally made it.”

“Sorry I’m a little late, I got lost.” Keith explains.

“No problem, as long as you’re here now. It’s a little slow so let me introduce you to everyone in the back.” Keith nodded allowing him to lead the way.Shiro looked much happier here than he did the last time they saw each other. His face was bright and clear as it had been before besides the thin scar he had on the bridge of his nose, and his black hair was still buzzed on the side but had grown some white tuffs in his bangs. Under the black apron with the logo embroidered on it, he wore a light weight long sleeve grey sweater on top of a white polo, blue jeans, and sneakers.  The sweater would completely cover his prosthetic right arm if it wasn’t for his hand. Thinking about how Shiro got the arm had the younger man swallow down a wave of guilt before anything was noticed. They went through a door that was previously hidden from view by the coffee machines.

The kitchen itself was pretty small with brick surrounding the entirety, two ovens and four cooling racks lined up on the walls and in the middle were tables where many decorations tools laid. Two people sat on stools in front of the decoration pieces both eating some sort of cookie. One was a small person wearing big circular glasses, a white shirt with green over the shoulder sleeves and a green bandana across their stomach, black capris, and sneakers. The other was a bigger man wearing a multi colored plaid shirt, khakis, and tennis shoes.

“Guys, I want to introduce you to someone.” Shiro said gaining their attention. He pushed Keith out from behind him. “This is Keith, he’s my little bro so be nice to him. Keith, this is Hunk and Pidge. Hunk does most of the baking and Pidge helps out in the front.” The bigger man walks up giving him a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you man, I’m Hunk.” He introduced himself. “Shiro’s told us a lot about you.”

“Should I be nervous about which stories he told?” Keith asked nervously.

“Nah, he wouldn’t blab no matter how much I bugged him about it.” The smaller one - Pidge - said walking up besides Hunk holding out their hand. “Katie Holt, but you can just call me Pidge. I use she/her and they/them pronouns in case you were wondering.” He nodded storing that away for future use.

“Nice to meet you guys.”

“Keith is going to be staying here for a while and will be helping out in the front with Pidge while I move back here to give Hunk a hand. If you guys can help him out that would be really appreciated.” Shiro explained only receiving a nod in response. Taking that as his cue to continue he turned to Keith handing him a small key. “Your room is all set up for you upstairs if you want to go up real quick and unpack. I’m not having you work today cause it gets pretty busy starting Friday afternoons and I want to make sure you’re all settled in. Adam should be waiting to help you out. Stairs are past the stage.”

“Thanks Shiro,” Keith nodded giving everyone one last wave before heading out.

* * *

 

If Keith felt like he was an outsider before, than he sure as hell did that Saturday afternoon. At least thirty people were hanging out inside the coffee shop, talking to their friends or idly scrolling through their phones. Each of them wore some or a lot of bright colors and nothing on them  had a speak of black. Yet here Keith was, sitting by the ordering station wearing black skinny jeans, black shirt, his favorite silver skull stud earrings, combat boots, and his black leather jacket because it was a little cold earlier when there wasn’t so many people. He was tempted to go outside for a while to smoke but decided against it thanks to Shiro basically turning full on Dad mode since he walked through the door.

“He’s late.” Pidge growled mixing up another latte for a customer. Today she wore a green tee shirt under a pair of light blue overalls and hair in pigtails. Honestly Keith couldn’t believe she’s only a few years younger than him but considering how smart she is (“graduated highschool at 14 as valedictorian” she said offhandedly yesterday) he really shouldn’t question her.

“Who is?” Keith asked idly stirring his deep roast coffee.

“Our performer.” She turned towards the kitchen unapologetically raising her voice “Hunk, that bastard better get here within the next few minutes or I’m making him take all my shifts next week!”

“Language Pidge.” Shiro said though it was obvious she wasn’t listening.

“It’s not my fault he likes to be fashionably late!” Hunk’s voice called from the back. Keith chuckled half listening to them banter back and forth, the other half still wondering how he could sneak out for a few minutes and not come back smelling like smoke.

“Should I even ask who this performer is?” He decided to ask his brother who finally was able to take a break from taking orders. He put out his hands in front of him stretching real quick. Tonight Shiro is wearing a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans.

“He’s our regular performer on the weekends. It won’t be much longer, he just likes to pretend that he’s a rock star and show up late.” Shiro laughs.

“Excuse you, I am a rockstar.” A new voice stated jokingly. Keith turned around to get a view of the person not expecting to see a very good looking guy. He was pretty tall, just a little taller than Keith, bright blue eyes, tan skin, brown shaggy hair, a bright blinding smile, wearing a blue shirt underneath a white hoodie with a blue jean jacket on top, blue jeans, sneakers, and a white baseball cap. Strapped to him was a brown guitar case. He looks over at Keith, immediately captivating him with his gaze.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. Lance McClain.” The man said holding out his hand.


End file.
